starclan_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Star
A storm is coming, and will release a great danger that goes after the trail of blood. Thunder alone will not be enough to strike it, and a big sacrifice by the Blue star is going to be made. Dit is de eerste verhaallijn van Thunderclan, die loopt vanaf 12 November 2012 tot heden. Beschrijving Verhaallijn Prologue Een gevaarte in de vorm van een gigantische pitbull trok met schuimende bek aan zijn ketting. Het huilen van de storm gierde door zijn oren en maakte hem alleen maar nog kwader. Een luid, diep gegrom rolde uit zijn borstkas. Woest was hij, woest op de regen die nop hem neer stortte, woest op de wind die aan zijn vacht rukte en woest op de ketting die hem ervan weerhield vrij te zijn. De honger naar bloed was zo groot dat het hem dol maakte. Tweebenen hadden hem veranderd in een moordlustig beest, een beest dat alles verwoestte wat op zijn pad kwam. Niks zou hem tegenhouden, zelfs deze ketting niet. Een gigantische donderslag weerklonk door de lucht en de hond hoorde het hout van de schuur kraken. De ketting brak vervolgens los met zo'n kracht dat het een enorme klap naliet. Met zijn gigantische lichaam zette de hond zich af en rende hij - met de rammelende ketting nog aan zijn nek - het bos in. De geur van prooi werd sterker en zijn pupillen vernauwde zich. Er schoot nog maar één gedachte door zijn kop: De prooi moest dood. Stuk voor stuk zou hij ze verscheuren, totdat hun lichamen slap in zijn bek hingen en er niks meer van over bleef. Plot 1 Op een nacht krijgt Maskpaw, de medicijn kat apprentice van Thunderclan, zijn eerste prophecy van Starclan. A storm is coming, and will release a great danger that goes after the trail of blood. Thunder alone will not be enough to strike it, and a big sacrifice by the Blue star is going to be made. En niet alleen hij. Fireheart wordt eveneens in zijn dromen getergd door deze woorden. Samen lichtten ze Bluestar erover in. Het is duidelijk een voorspelling wat op haar en haar clan berust, en de drie katten maken zich zeer ongerust. Ze besluiten het nog even stil te houden. Zelfs als Bluestar de keuze maakt om naar Maansteen te trekken en hier Starclan om hulp te vragen, liegt ze de clan voor zodat de onrust zich niet over de rest van de clan verspreidt. 2 Bluestar vertrekt met Thunderstrike en Moonstripe naar de maansteen, en laat het kamp tijdelijk aan Fireheart over. Bij de maansteen krijgt ze een visioen van Starclan geschonken. Beelden van een hevige storm, een rammelende ketting die losbreekt en een spoor van bloed doemen op in haar kop. Ze wordt er niet veel wijzer van en gaat weer even verslagen terug als dat ze was heen gegaan. Bluestar en Fireheart organiseren allerlei extra patrouilles en wachten, en laten zelfs het kamp beter beveiligen. De clan begint al te vermoeden dat er iets niet in de haak is. 3 Een tijdlang is het rustig in het kamp, maar het steeds slechter wordende weer ontgaat Bluestar niet. Ze is nog waakzamer dan anders en katten mogen alleen nog maar het kamp uit voor het hoognodige. De wanden en holen van het kamp worden extra verstevigd, maar alsnog houdt dit niet de storm tegen die op een nacht losbreekt. Hevige regenbuien en geweldige windvlagen teisteren het gebied van de clans. Bomen raken ontworteld, takken en bladeren vliegen in het rond en de rivier raakt zo woest dat het op bepaalde plekken overstroomt. Alle katten houden zich angstig schuil in hun holen, terwijl ze hulpeloos moeten toezien hoe hun kamp wordt verwoest door de klauwen van de storm. Niemand weet van de gigantische waakhond, die tijdens de storm losbreekt en de bron is van Starclan's waarschuwende woorden. Plots weergalmt er een kreet over het kamp, afkomstig van Jaypaw's mentor. 'Waar is Jaypaw?!' Jaypaw had een vreemde, onbekende geur opgevangen, en was op onderzoek uitgegaan. Zodra Thunderstrike er achter komt dat hij niet in het kamp is, rent ze het woud in, de storm en Bluestar's woorden negerend. De geur van bloed, vermengd met die van haar apprentice wordt steeds sterker. Uiteindelijk vindt ze Jaypaw, verscholen onder een omgevallen boomstam. Zijn poot is compleet verbrijzeld, en hij is volledig in shock. Ondertussen wacht het kamp angstvallig op de terugkeer van Jaypaw en Thunderstrike, en hoe langer het duurt des te meer ze vrezen voor hun leven. Net als Bluestar actie wilt ondernemen, komen ze het kamp binnen gestrompeld. Jaypaw's verwonde poot sleept over de grond en laat een spoor van bloed na. Volledig in verschrikking verteld hij Bluestar dat hij was aangevallen door een gigantisch beest met vlijmscherpe tanden. Het was allemaal zo snel gegaan, en hij had zich net op tijd in de holte kunnen verstoppen. A storm is coming, and will release a great danger that goes after the trail of blood. Bluestar's blik valt op het bloedspoor dat Jaypaw had nagelaten en haar ogen worden groot. 4Op dat moment stormt de pitbull het kamp binnen en breekt er chaos uit in het kamp. Iedereen vecht mee in een poging het monster te verdrijven. Er vallen vele gewonden en de hond is meedogenloos. Hoe meer hij de smaak van bloed te pakken krijgt, des te furieuzer hij wordt. Uiteindelijk stort hij zich op Bluestar, die haar clan met alle macht probeert te beschermen. Littlepaw, één van Bluestar's dochters, ziet het gebeuren en werpt zich op de hond. Ze krast met haar klauwen over zijn kop en weet hem aan één oog te verblinden, maar tegelijkertijd blijft één van haar poten in de ketting hangen. De verwondingen die de hond heeft opgelopen van de vele katten wordt hem teveel, en hij rent het kamp uit, Littlepaw met zich meevoerend. Brightpaw, Glidingpaw en Hopepaw rennen achter hem aan in een poging haar te redden. 5 Zodra Fireheart doorheeft wat er is gebeurt, rent hij zo snel als zijn poten hem kunnen dragen achter de geur van de hond en de vier apprentices. Dit leidt hem naar de rivier. Te midden in de woeste stroming vindt hij Hopepaw met Littlepaw zwaar gewond in zijn bek. Met alle macht probeert hij zich aan een steen vast te houden, terwijl het water woest aan zijn lichaam trekt. Fireheart springt dapper het wilde water in en weet na een vermoeiend gevecht met de rivier het tweetal van de verdrinkingsdood te bevrijden. Op de oever aangekomen schreeuwt Hopepaw in paniek dat Fireheart achter zich moet kijken. Hier staat de pitbull. Brightpaw en Glidingpaw hadden Littlepaw uit zijn kaken weten te bevrijden, maar beide waren in een onmogelijke strijd verwikkeld geraakt en Brightpaw was bewusteloos tegen de zonnerotsen aangesmeten. Glidingpaw had haar willen beschermen, maar raakte hierdoor ernstig gewond. Nu stond de enorme pitbull met zijn oog vol razernij achter Fireheart, en om de apprentices te beschermen vliegt hij de hond aan. Er ontstaat een groot gevecht tussen de pitbull en rode kater. Net op het moment dat de pitbull Fireheart wilt eindigen met een laatste beet, springt Bluestar te midden. Ze weet het dier samen met Whitestorm in de rivier te krijgen, waar het op slag verdrinkt. Echter zijn Fireheart en Littlepaw zo zwaar toegetakeld dat ze komen te sterven. Bluestar, eveneens zwaar gewond en op het punt staand een leven te verliezen, is ten einde raad. A big sacrifice by the Blue star is going to be made. Op dat moment beseft ze wat het betekend, en ze heeft er vrede mee. Bluestar zakt neer bij de twee katten, raakt bij beide hun neusje aan en valt dan neer op de grond. Ze offert haar laatste twee levens op voor haar Deputy en dochtertje. Fireheart en Littlepaw openen met een schok hun ogen, en de adem van hun en Bluestar kruizen elkaar. 6 Die avond rouwen alle katten van de clan om wat er gebeurt is. Ze zitten met zijn allen rondom de begraafplaats van hun geliefde leidster, terwijl de lucht langzaam opklaart en de nacht aankondigt. Zilverpels is helderder als ooit tevoren, en één van de clankatten slaakt een zachte kreet bij het zien van een nieuwe ster. Alle ogen schieten naar de ster, de blauwe ster. Ze valt met een prachtige schittering door de hemel, waarna ze uiteindelijk vervaagt en even begint te weerspiegelen in de ogen van Icestorm. Karakters ~ Bluestar ~ Leidster van de Thunderclan. Om haar gaat deze verhaallijn voornamelijk, en zij zal uiteindelijk haar laatste twee levens opofferen. ~ Fireheart ~ Deputy van de Thunderclan. Hij redt Hopepaw en Littlepaw uit de rivier, gaat vervolgens ten strijde tegen de Pitbull, en zal uiteindelijk sterven. Hij krijgt één van Bluestar's opgeofferde levens. ~ Maskpaw ~ Medicijnkat apprentice van de Thunderclan. hij zal samen met Fireheart de prophecy ontvangen en in overleg gaan met Bluestar. ~ Littlepaw ~ Dochter van Bluestar. Komt vast te zitten in de ketting van de hond, en belandt uiteindelijk zwaargewond in de woest kolkende rivier. Ook zij komt te sterven, en zal één van Bluestar's opgeofferde levens ontvangen. ~ Thunderstrike ~ Zal meegaan met Bluestar naar de Maansteen. ~ Moonstripe ~ Zal ook meegaan met Bluestar naar de Maansten. ~ Jaypaw ~ Breekt zijn poot als hij door de Pitbull wordt aangevallen en laat een bloedspoor achter. ~ Thunderstrike ~ Neemt Jayfpaw mee terug naar het kamp. ~ Hopepaw ~ Zal de pitbull volgen als Littlepaw vast komt te zitten in de ketting, en belandt uiteindelijk met haar in de rivier. ~ Brightpaw ~ Rent met Hopepaw en Glidingpaw mee om Littlepaw te redden, maar raakt uiteindelijk in gevecht met de pitbull en wordt bewusteloos tegen de zonnerotsen aangegooid. ~ Glidingpaw ~ Zal ook de pitbull volgen, en beschermt Brightpaw zodra diens lichaam bewusteloos op de grond ligt. Raakt hierdoor ernstig gewond. ~ Icestorm ~ Zij wordt de nieuwe moeder van Bluekit. ~ Whitestorm ~ Zal met Bluestar meegaan naar de rivier en helpt haar de hond uiteindelijk in de rivier te krijgen. Category:Verhaallijn